Many Skills
by jh728
Summary: Andy comes to the aid of the Priestly family.


**Title:** Many Skills

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Andy/Miranda

**Summary:** Andy comes to the aid of the Priestly family.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to _The Devil Wears Prada _or any of its characters.

**A/N1:** This is a one shot not related to my other DWP stories.

**A/N2:** So I'm sitting around minding my own business and I pop over to Punky's LJ page. She's brainstorming ideas for generating more stories once July is done and has a bingo card up. One of the squares (boa) gave me an idea and this is what happened.

**A/N3: **I thought of XV as I was writing this. I'm sure she'll be able to figure out why. Also, I want to thank Punky for looking this over. All mistakes are mine (I'm greedy that way).

"Andrea, get over here now!"

Andy sprang from the couch as soon as she heard the borderline hysterical voice screaming from her cell phone. "Miranda? What's wrong?" She was grabbing her purse and slipping on her running shoes as she headed for her door. "Miranda!" The line was dead. Andy ran down the stairs as fast as she dared. Her quiet Saturday afternoon was completely forgotten as she burst through her building's door to the sidewalk. Flagging a cab she hurled herself into the back seat before the vehicle came to a complete stop. Andy tried calling Miranda's cell and house phone to no avail. She briefly considered calling 9-1-1 but decided to wait until she got to the townhouse.

The promise of a big tip meant the cabbie set a new land speed record screeching up to the curb outside the townhouse. Andy threw her thanks and several bills at the driver before rushing up the steps and unlocking the door.

"Miranda? Miranda!" Terrified at what she might find, Andy threw her purse on a table and ran down the hall to the sitting room, through the kitchen and dining room before looping back to the foyer. She was about to dial 9-1-1 when she heard one of the twins call down to her from the second floor.

Taking the steps two at a time Andy slid to her knees in front of the little girl. Gasping for breath she hurriedly looked Cassidy over while running her hands over the girl's body. Relived that there were no obvious injuries, Andy gripped Cassidy's shoulders. "Cassidy, what's wrong? Where's your mom?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes and pointed to the closed door to Miranda's study. "Mom and Caroline are in there."

Andy's head swiveled back and forth between the door and Cassidy. "What's going on?"

Cassidy shuffled her feet and mumbled a few words too low for Andy to make out.

Andy took a deep breath to calm herself and leaned closer to Cassidy. "What's up sweetie?"

"Robbie Markgraf came over and brought his brother's snake to show us. It escaped."

It was a good thing Andy was still on her knees or she would have fallen on her butt. "There's a snake loose in the house?"

"Yeah, Caroline freaked out and screamed. Mom got real mad when she ran in to check on us. She took Caroline and Patricia to the study and told me to help Robbie find the snake." Cassidy chewed her bottom lip trying hard not to think about how much trouble she was going to be in when this was over. "I didn't know she was going to call you."

Andy slowly levered herself back to her feet while deciding on a strategy. "Where's Robbie now?"

Cassidy pointed down the hall. "He's checking the media room. That's where we were the last time he had the snake."

"Okay," Andy nodded. "You go help Robbie and I'll go talk to your Mom. I'll be there in a bit to help."

"Thanks, Andy." Cassidy gave her a weak smile before running off.

Andy watched Cassidy leave then turned towards the study door. Knocking first, Andy tried the knob but the door was locked. "Miranda? It's Andy." Andy heard someone moving around inside before the door opened a crack. One blue eye peered at her through the small opening.

"Andrea, I want that reptile out of my house now," Miranda hissed.

"Okay, I'm going to go help Cassidy and her friend." Andy tried to project a calm and assured attitude that she did not really feel. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No!" The door slammed shut and the lock engaged.

Andy ran her hand through her hair and went to join the kids in their search. Standing in the doorway she saw Cassidy crawling along the floor looking under the couch and end tables. A little boy with messy blonde hair was pulling video games off the lower shelves of a bookcase and stacking them to the side. "Okay, guys, what are we looking for?"

"A red tail boa," said the boy as he started removing items from the next shelf.

"How big is it?" Andy started prowling around the edge of the room.

"Two feet," said Cassidy as she crawled around on the floor.

Andy picked up a decorative trash can and checked inside. "Oh, it's just a baby then."

Surprised, Cassidy and Robbie looked at Andy.

Andy grinned at the kids. "My brother had a red tail boa for years. It escaped a half dozen times until he figured out how to strap down the cover to the enclosure." Andy moved to the window and pulled back the curtains and looked up at the curtain rods. "What did you have it in?"

Robbie turned red and pointed to a backpack in the middle of the floor.

"Sheesh, no wonder it escaped." Andy shook her head and continued looking. "It probably hated being in that thing."

"My brother is going to kill me," Robbie whispered.

"Let me guess," Andy sighed. "He doesn't know you took it?"

Robbie sniffed and shook his head before continuing to search the bookcase.

Andy completed her circuit of the room and just stared at all of the furniture and stuff. There were about a million places a small snake could hide in this room alone. She shuddered to think about having to search the rest of the townhouse.

Andy tried to recall everything she knew about her brother's snake. The first time the thing escaped he was free for two weeks. Her brother was finally able to lure it back to the enclosure with a live mouse. Andy didn't think Miranda would sign off on that idea. Another escape lasted three days. That time Andy found the snake hanging out in her mom's ficus tree. The only common denominator Andy could think of was that each capture took days and days of searching and a lot of luck. She didn't think she had days and her luck had been pretty lousy lately.

Just then the air conditioning kicked on. Wearing only a tee shirt and jeans, Andy felt rather cool. As she rubbed her bare arms an idea sparked. Moving towards the entertainment center, Andy dropped to her knees and started looking at the different components lined up neatly on the shelves. Andy crawled around to the side of the unit and spotted something lying on top of the surge protectors. On her side with her arm stretched as far as she could reach, Andy gently grabbed the snake behind his head. "Guys, you want to bring me that backpack?"

"You got him?" Cassidy jumped up and ran over.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Robbie hurried over and held the backpack open as Andy deposited her quarry.

Andy stood up and stretched. "I suggest that you go home and put your brother's snake back where he belongs." Watching the youngster nodding franticly as he zipped close the backpack Andy felt bad for having to add to her advice. "I'd also stay away from Miranda for a little while."

Robbie's eyes grew wide as he clutched the backpack. He swallowed and nodded again.

After determining that Robbie lived across the street, Andy escorted him and his snake home. Cassidy promised to put everything back the way it was in the media room. By the time Andy returned everything was almost back to normal. Miranda and Caroline were still locked in the study, but Andy was about to remedy that.

Andy tapped on the study door. "Miranda, the coast is clear." She stepped back as the door slowly swung open.

Miranda stared at Andy with one raised brow. "It's gone?"

"Yeah, we found it and Robbie's taken it home." Andy looked down and saw Caroline peeking out from behind her mom.

"It's really gone? You're not teasing?" Caroline asked seriously.

Andy knelt down so that she could look the girl in the eye. "Yeah, he's home where he belongs." Caroline threw herself at Andy and wrapped her arms tight around her neck. Andy rocked back from the force but quickly regained her balance as she smiled and returned the hug.

Cassidy stood back watching her sister and mom as Patricia ambled out of the room. "I'm really sorry Caro. I didn't know it was going to escape." Cassidy lowered her eyes and concentrated on scratching Patricia's ears.

Caroline released Andy and went to her sister. "Why'd you ask Robbie to bring it over?" Caroline lightly smacked Cassidy's arm.

"I thought it would be neat to see it up close." Cassidy nudged her sister with her shoulder. "Sorry."

Caroline rolled her eyes and nudged her sister back.

Miranda silently observed the exchange. Satisfied that the girls had made their peace she turned to Andy. "Andrea, I promised Caroline pizza for dinner. Would you like to join us?"

Andy grasped the hand Miranda offered and stood up. "Thank you, Miranda. I'd like that very much."

"Very well then. Girls call in the order and then take Patricia out back until the pizza is delivered. Andrea and I will be in the study talking."

The girls and the giant dog trooped down the stairs as Miranda gestured for Andy to precede her into the study. Miranda waved Andy towards one of the chairs as she paced in front of her desk. After a few minutes she crossed her arms and leaned on the edge of the desk. "Thank you, Andrea. I don't recall ever seeing snake wrangler listed on your resume."

Andy pushed off from the chair and moved into Miranda's personal space. Gently taking hold of the woman's hips, Andy leaned in and whispered into a delicate ear, "I have many skills."

Miranda wrapped her arms around Andy's neck and pulled the younger woman into a heart stopping kiss. Only when oxygen became imperative did Miranda pull back. Tucking her face into Andy's neck, Miranda relaxed for the first time in hours. "Will you stay the night?"

"I'd love to." Andy wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and enjoyed in the closeness. She had a few things upstairs, so clothes tomorrow would not be a problem. The article she had been working on was done and would be ready to turn in on Monday.

After several minutes, Andy nuzzled Miranda's cheek. "We should probably head downstairs. Pizza will be here soon."

Miranda leaned back in the loosened embrace. "Thank you for being here."

Andy gave Miranda a quick peck on the lips. "Any time, Miranda." Taking Miranda's hand Andy led her out of the study and downstairs.

As expected, the pizza had arrived and the girls were setting the kitchen table.

During dinner, Caroline was noticeably subdued as she picked the toppings off of her pizza slice.

Miranda reached over and moved a lock of hair behind Caroline's ear. "What's wrong bobbsey?"

"I was like a scared baby." Caroline quickly wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Darling, you were nothing of the sort." Caroline's distress made Miranda's heart ache. "You have a snake phobia. It's not that uncommon."

Andy set her pizza aside. "Yeah, Caro. Besides you didn't react that badly." Caroline frowned as she looked at Andy. "You stayed in the study which is on the same floor as the media room right?" At Caroline slow confused nod, Andy leaned in as if letting Caroline in on a big secret. "When my brother's snake escaped, Ma packed her bag and went to stay with my Aunt Sally."

Miranda shook her head. "Your poor mother. Why on Earth did she allow your brother to have a snake if she was phobic?"

"That was my dad's fault," Andy said. "In Junior High, my brother's grades were terrible. He wanted a snake so my dad made a deal with him. If my brother brought up his grades and kept them up and used his own money, he could get a snake."

"I take it he fulfilled those requirements?" Miranda felt a flash of sympathy for Andrea's mother.

"Yep. The next semester he was on the honor roll," Andy said proudly. "He stayed there all through High School too. It didn't take him long to come up with the money either. He worked odd jobs around the neighborhood and later on had a part-time job at a fast food place."

Miranda glanced over at Cassidy and raised an eyebrow. "Under no circumstances will a similar arrangement be made here," she warned.

Cassidy blushed and ducked her head. "No problem, Mom."

Andy turned back to Caroline. "If you're interested, and if it's okay with your mom, I could make some calls and find a reputable therapist who specializes in snake phobias."

"Really?" Caroline looked at her mother for her reaction.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Miranda took Caroline's hand. "Maybe I could attend some of the sessions with you?"

Shocked, Caroline stared at her mother. "You mean you?"

"Yes, darling." Miranda sighed as she confessed, "Why did you think I had Patricia in the study with us?"

Cassidy slumped in her seat. "I'm really sorry, Mom. I didn't know you guys were so afraid."

"Other than Andrea, no one else knows." Miranda shrugged one shoulder. "It's not usually a concern in the city."

"It's settled then. I'll make some calls on Monday. As soon as we finish here, let's have a movie night," Andy suggested hopefully.

The twins readily agreed and hurried to finish their pizza. Miranda caught Andy's eye and mouthed 'thank you.' Andy smiled and ducked her head.

Later that night after getting the twins to sleep, Andy and Miranda were snuggled together in bed. Miranda was relaxed with her head on Andy's chest while her girlfriend gently stroked her arm.

Miranda rubbed her cheek on Andy's shoulder. "Thank you again, Andrea."

"You're welcome, love." With her eyes closed, Andy relaxed and took a moment to thank the universe for this special time.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Miranda used her finger to languidly draw abstract shapes on Andy's abdomen.

"Hmm? I said a lot of things earlier." Andy kissed the top of Miranda's head. "What exactly are you referring to?"

Miranda smirked as she lifted her head to look Andrea in the eye. "You said you had many skills. I think you should prove it." Before she knew what happened, Miranda was on her back gazing up at a grinning Andrea.

"With pleasure," Andy purred.

Andy demonstrated many skills that night. Repeatedly.


End file.
